April's Diva
by MahNati
Summary: She was born from a lie and she knew it. Her job was to trick and deceive people. But it was okay, they wouldn't be mad at her, right? After all, April's Fool was the day when jokes were meant to be forgiven.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids or the Utauloids. Heck, if I did, why would this be fanfic?**

_

* * *

_

"_It's almost April's Fool. You know that famous DIVA?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_How about making fake diva? And tricking people on Nico Nico Douga?"_

"_Oh, that'll be fun! We'll make all the preparations carefully and make an official-page-like website!"_

"_And when someone clicks on the link, we will laugh at them and say like this:"_

"_**You are so FOOL!"**_

* * *

I carefully sat up on the floor and slowly opened my eyes, allowing my surroundings enter in my vision camp. A large, flickering screen stood in front of me, while some blue, red and yellow wires decorated the pitched black room. I looked at my arms covered by dark blue sleeves and, with the help of the dim light of the screen, saw wires plugged to them. I also felt some plugged to my back and neck.

The atmosphere felt so empty and quiet, it was almost abnormal. Questions began to flood on my mind. "What am I doing there?", "Will someone come to explain what is going on?", "Why is everything so empty, yet serene?", "Why do I have wires plugged into me?".

And the most important of them: "What and who am I?"

I tried to get up, but those wires were making the task complicated. I gave up and continued seated, wondering how long I would have to stay in that position. While I waited, I decided to make up some hypothesis for my questions. "Maybe I just hit my head and lost my memories." But there was nothing there that could be used to knock me out. I made some more, but none of them had coherence at all.

Suddenly, the statics on the screen disappeared and a message began to appear.

"_Hello Kasane Teto, here are your Masters writing._

_You're probably wondering what's going on, right?"_

I nodded stupidly. It wasn't like any of the people writing would see me nodding, but when you're clueless about your current situation, you don't know how to think properly.

"_Well, there is a special day arriving. It's really important to us._

_This day is called April's Fool and we want to make something special for some friends of ours this day._

_We saw that they are into some certain singers called Vocaloids._

_They are virtual beings, just like you."_

I tilted my head to the side. I… was a virtual being? What did that mean?

"_By their command, they sing wonderful songs with their melodic and unique voices._

_The NICO-CHU people are always interested on new Vocaloids, as they want more different voices._

_This is when you enter. We want to give them the hope of a new Vocaloid arriving._

_You will be the supposed new Vocaloid."_

I was a Vocaloid? That's what I was, a singer? I started to imagine me singing with my not yet known voice, hundreds and hundreds of people listening to me with big smiles on their faces. My eyes shone at the thought. It would be so awesome!

But… how was my voice? I tried to sing some notes to listen to it. To my surprise, no sound came out! I tried once more, but nothing came again. Nothing… nothing… no matter how hard I tried to sing, all that came out from my mouth was silence. I tried to sing so hard that my throat started to hurt.

Now I was confused. How could I be a singer if I didn't have a voice? I read the last lines of the message, looking for an explanation.

"_Ha, bet you have already tried to sing, right? You are so FOOL!_

_Ha ha… sorry, couldn't resist saying this. Anyway, this is the funny part._

_Everyone will click on the link in hope of downloading you and your supposed voice (don't ask me how things like this work)._

_But to their surprise, there will be nothing. There will be no new voice to download, only you pointing at them and laughing: You're so fool!_

_Don't worry Teto, they won't be mad at you. It's April's Fool after all. _

_It's the day when all jokes are forgiven."_

The screen went static again. So that was it? I was just… a joke? I wasn't a singer, just… a clown? _It will be funny. _So that was my purpose, uh? To make people laugh. I sighed at the thought of not being able to sing. But it was alright, I guess. I could still please people somehow.

All of a sudden, the pitched black room began to be filled with light. I looked around me, surprised. I saw screens everywhere! Almost all the whole room was made of screens, saved by the wires which I couldn't see where they were plugged. The monitors showed the images of a girl with aquamarine hair and matching eyes singing and dancing. There were also images of a pair of blonde, blue eyed kids singing and acting a sad scene of a couple who couldn't stay together (I guess that was what they were doing). There were also images of a dark-blue haired man eating ice-cream and a brown haired woman with dark brown eyes who was drinking like there was no tomorrow. So these were the Vocaloids, I guess…

Suddenly, the screen in front of me showed the image of a girl with curly red-pinkish pigtails and matching eyes. She was wearing a short dark blue dress with a pink lining on the bottom and dark blue boots. Her hands were together like she was thanking someone and she had a bright smile on her face. By her side, I saw her name written in big letters: "KASANE TETO".

Was that… me? Oh my gosh! I was so CUTE!

* * *

Days passed and I continued in that room… or it passed only a few minutes? I couldn't really tell, time was just a strange concept in that place. As "time" passed I watched what those Vocaloids did. Most of the times they just sang, but there were times that they got involved in random, and sometimes hilarious, situations. They acted like a happy family. They really seemed to care about each other, even when that crazy girl Rin was constantly hitting Len by his attitudes.

I almost envied them. Almost! I too had people who cared about me. My masters were taking careful preparations for my arrival at what they called "Internet World". They were making to me a personality, a web page and were deciding what item I would have.

Still, it felt rather lonely there. Sometimes I tried to sing, even though I already knew that no sound would come. I wondered when I would be released from that room. How I wished I…

_BZZZZZT_

The screen in front of me flickered once and a message appeared.

_Hello Kasane Teto, _

_Ready for your grand entrance? You better be, because today's April's Fool._

_He he, the people on NICO-CHU will have a great surprise._

_Signing off,_

_Master._

YES! It was the day, it was the day! My happiness was so strong that I forgot how complicated was to get up and got to my feet. The wires magically unplugged from my body, allowing me to move freely on the room from the first time since I came to life. My first steps were careful and shaky, as I was still trying to get used to walking, but it didn't take long for me to walk normally like the Vocaloids.

Like the Vocaloids… now I was almost one…

"Uh?" I thought as I saw some kind of door at the very end of the what seemed endless room.

I ran towards it, sometimes stumbling on my own feet, and pushed the door. A bright light greeted me and when I came to my senses again, I was floating in an illuminated dark blue space. Thousands and thousands of codes and messages were floating around me in such a speed that it was difficult to keep up with. There also some screens showing a chat room and those were the ones that most called my attention. I carefully "swam" towards one and touched the screen.

A silent gasp came from my mouth as my hand bypassed the screen. So they were a type of portal, uh? I literally slipped into the monitor and found myself standing in the middle of a huge ceremony. Well, it was kind of a ceremony. People were talking enthusiastically to each other, that I was sure. T-Those blurred shadow made of pixies were people, right?

One of them came to great me. Once it got close to me, the shadow took another I could recognize that it was one of my Masters. I sighed in relief for at least knowing that I wasn't alone.

"Teto-chan, glad that you could make it here!" he exclaimed and got me by the arm, "C'mon, we have some people to trick!"

Without giving me time to think, I was pushed into an empty room. After wishing me good luck, he shut the door. Was that what they called "download link"?

* * *

"You are so FOOL!" I exclaimed with a patched-together voice from some living men and pointed my finger at the user who tried to download my false voice.

The user just gave a bitter smile and disappeared, like the ones from before. I mentally sighed in relief, as I feared that he might be one of those people who just cussed me and left angrily. With another sigh, I sat on the floor of the grey, empty room and took a bite of the French bread that I was holding. For some odd reasons, my Masters have decided to make French bread my item.

I began to ponder about that whole thing of April's Fool. My Masters have said that it was a great day and that it was the day that all jokes were forgotten. But those people weren't laughing. Nobody was. They actually seemed pretty upset with me. Why? Wasn't that my purpose, to make people laugh? Why weren't they, besides my Masters, laughing? It was everything so confusing.

A terrible thought came to my mind. I was an April's Fool joke… what would happen to me after that? I really did wish my Masters explained that to me.

"Teto-chan, there you are." my Master said with a grin on his face as he entered on the room, "It's time for the Final Ceremony. We need you there."

He gently took my hand and made me get to my feet. We both left the room and I remembered the question I wanted to ask.

"Ehh, Mas-" I bit my lower lip at the sound of my fake voice. It was so horrible and disgusting that I felt ashamed for talking to him. My Master didn't deserve to hear that.

As we walked through the crowd of shadow-people, my Master waved at some of them.

"Yeah, I know that it was fun," he said, "Next year I will make a superb and even more laughable joke. You'll see!"

I just remained quiet and kept my head lowered. Some of those people were tricked by me, I could recognize their forms. I didn't want to see their death glares.

"Well, here we are."

I looked up and saw a huge amount of people gathered around a 6-feet-tall campfire. They were talking and smiling, but the most curious thing about them was that, each one of them was caring some sort of ornament. WebPages, pictures, links, etc. There was every sort of Internet item there. I wondered why they were holding those things. My Master gently pulled me to an empty spot near the fire and we stayed there.

"Thank you for everything Kasane Teto." he said with a grin.

"Thank you. I had a wonderful time." I thought.

A huge digital clock appeared above our heads. It was twenty seconds till midnight.

"Everyone disposes your jokes before midnight!" someone shouted.

With yelps of joy, people began to throw their ornaments on the fire and leave the place laughing. My eyes went wild at that. The fire was taking care of the jokes, burning them down. S-So that meant…

"Say bye bye, Kasane Teto!"

An ending bell sounded as the clock showed midnight. He let go of my hand and pushed me to the fire. Surrounded by flames, I saw him laugh and leave with the others. I extended my arm and tried to reach him, but he just ignored me.

My whole body was shaking in shock. So that was it? No matter how large-scaled I was… I was meant to be just a pile of wreckage of a deception on the next day. I wasn't meant to be a Vocaloid. My life was just for one day. Nothing was real. Disappearing alone… I was doomed.

I was a fake diva, after all. A mere clown that was meant to be forgotten after April's Fool Day.

"Ugh!"

Finally the pain hit me. The fire was burning my entire body, making me disappear like all those jokes. The heat was so intense that I couldn't stand up and fell with my back turned to the ground. That was Hell.

"PLEASE STOP IT!" I shouted with my raspy voice, "Stop, stop, stop!"

A flood of tears streamed from my cheeks as the ceremony fire continued to kill me. The brilliant blaze was fawning my sleeves and dress. Soon it would swallow my body as well. I wanted to live more…

"I wanted… to sing too…"

But since the beginning I was never destined to become a singer, I had no real voice. How I envied the Vocaloids right at that moment. How I craved to be loved like they were. I just wanted… to sing. With all the strength I had, I started whisper, as I still was ashamed of my fake voice.

_The ceremony fire burns my body._

_I was born from a lie and dead to nothingness._

_The people deceived by me,_

_Would they ever forgive me?_

_No matter how I wanted to sing, there was no voice._

_I pretended to be able to sing with a patched-together voice from some living men._

_A DIVA with no voice…_

_Everything was… a lie._

_I will be burned down soon_

_Nobody will care about me_

_Nobody will remember me_

_Is this my atonement?_

I couldn't take it anymore, I was beginning to loose consciousness. The heat and the smoke were unbearable. My eyes started to close and I awaited my end.

"WAIT!" shouted a high-pitched, yet wonderful, voice.

My eyes turned to where the voice came from. Behind the brilliant blaze I saw a shadow that had the silhouette of a young girl with two long pigtails. W-Was she…? No, no it wasn't. Why would SHE even care about me? I was nothing, just a clown. Someone as important as her wouldn't even know that I was there.

I left my last tear drop before my consciousness shut down.

* * *

_A group of five people rushed to near the fireplace, their eyes filled with worry._

"_Oh, crap! We're too late!" shouted the blond haired boy._

"_Don't be a pessimist Len! We still have time." his twin sister, Rin, scowled him._

"_We need to stop the fire first…" mumbled the dark blue haired man._

"_I'm pretty much sure that we can find water here…" Miku pondered._

"_Screw the water, Kaito! I'll handle this!" shouted the dark eyed woman as she began to step into the fire._

"_Are you insane, Meiko?!"_

_The veteran Vocaloid didn't answer and proceeded to search for the body of the red haired girl that they have heard about. Typical of the VIPPERs, burning all the jokes that they have created. But what they did to that girl… it was cruel, even for them. Finally, after what seemed hours of search, she found Teto's burning body lying in the middle of fake links and images. Meiko gently got her in her arms and ran away from the fire. Her clothes and hair were fawning, but she didn't really care._

_The four Vocaloids ran to their older sister when they saw her with Teto, unconscious in her arms. The red haired was seriously injured, a little more and the fire would have killed her completely._

"_Thank goodness!" Rin sighed in relief._

_Meiko coughed and handled the fake Vocaloid to Kaito. "Yeah. Let's take her to the hospital fast and later take her to Crypton. They'll know what to do."_

"_I think that Teto isn't the only one who needs to go to the hospital." Len said._

"_I'll be alright…" Meiko coughed._

_The girl shrieked and it was more the sufficient to call everyone's attention. She weakly opened her eyes and looked around her._

"_W-What…" she whispered._

"_Shhh…" Miku gently put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. You'll be alright now. We'll take care of you."_

_Teto simply nodded and fell asleep. Not looking back at the fire that burned the ornaments, the Vocaloids left the now empty room._

* * *

The smell of fresh oxygen made wake up in confusion. I wasn't lying in a burning floor anymore; I was in a clean, white bed. I couldn't see fire anywhere, just a hospital room. B-But I was burning. My body… my skin… I was cured. How? It was the day past April's Fool, I wasn't supposed to be living. I tried to get up, but my body was too weak to make a move. Why did every time that I wake up I couldn't sit up? Geez…

"Finally you're awake. Did you sleep well?" asked a white haired woman that was seated on a chair next to my bed.

Yowane Haku.

"Everyone was worried about you. He he… you really did give us a good headache, didn't you?" she said with a smile.

My cheeks blushed in frustration. Just great, I disappointed people and now I was giving headaches to the Vocaloids. Did I really deserve to be there? Haku seemed to notice my frustration and raised her hands in defense.

"I-I didn't mean to s-say this! N-Not in that meaning!" she quickly got up, "I-I'll go tell that you are awake, okay? Excuse me, please."

Haku left the room in a hurry. I frowned a little at my situation. Why was I even there? I didn't have a proper voice, why would they get interested in me?

"Maybe…"

My thoughts were interrupted as Miku, Kaito and Meiko entered in the room. I lowered my eyes.

"Teto-san, great that you are awake!" Miku exclaimed in a cheerful voice, "So, how are you doing?"

Silence.

"So… did you sleep well?" Miku asked a little uncomfortable.

More silence.

"C'mon Teto, say something." Kaito said.

I shook my head. There was no voice for me to use, I knew that. And they knew as well.

"Aren't you even curious about what's going on?" Meiko asked with a grin and crossed her arms.

I nodded shyly. Kaito stepped forward and took an emblem from the pocket of his beige pants.

"You see, about three days ago we heard about a certain girl with curly pigtails who was supposed to become the next Vocaloid." he started.

"But it was a lie. She was just an April's Fool joke made by the VIPPERs." Meiko continued, "We got really disappointed, as well as many people. Soon she would be burned along with the other jokes made by them."

I fought back not to cry. Did they really need to remind me of that? If I was a disappointment, why did they save me in the first place?

"But some people wouldn't let that happen. They knew that she was more than just a mere clown." Miku smiled, "So we went of to save her from her fate. She deserved a second chance."

I looked at them in confusion and Kaito offered me the emblem. "And who knows? She might actually sing very well."

Hesitantly, I took the emblem and examined it. It was a rather simple one, but what called my attention was the word written in big letters at the bottom: "UTAU". Miku came closer and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked into her teal colored eyes expecting an answer.

"The people who left the ceremony place and the girl who sang in deputy for you… they never forgot you," she said, "Of course you can sing, dear."

My hands began to shake. I… could… sing. T-That wasn't a joke, right? They were telling the truth, weren't they?

"Why don't you give it a shot?" Meiko asked, "Try reaching a high note, or any kind of note. Whatever you feel like singing."

A jolt of happiness invaded my mind and body. I slowly sat up, even though I was still weak, and cleared my throat.

"Aaahh…" I started.

My new voice was metallic and somewhat cat-like. It was kind of weird hearing it for the first time, but heck, it was MY voice. My Vocaloid voice. I was so happy that I continued on my improvised music. I tried every type of note that was known, most of them sounded perfect, or at least, pretty decent. There were very few that sounded bad, so I would make sure to not sing those later.

"Thank you! Thank you so much," I finally said, "So, this means that I'm a Vocaloid now?"

"Well… no," Kaito said, "Turning you into a Vocaloid would be too much for us. You see, you aren't really official."

"What we actually did was transform you into an Utauloid."

"What's an Utauloid?" I asked.

"Utauloids are basically a simpler version of the Vocaloids. They are fanmade Vocaloids who got their own voice, which is your case." Meiko said.

"Oh, enough with explanations!" Miku said cheerfully, "Teto-chan needs to rest. Let's leave her alone now."

Meiko and Kaito nodded and weaved their goodbyes. I returned it with a smile and lay down again. Now that my happiness seemed to cease a little I felt extremely tired. Giving a yawn, I closed my eyes.

"Welcome to the world of music that lasts forever." Miku whispered and closed the door.

Thank you… everyone… for giving me a voice and a future.

* * *

**Heh… not too bad for my first Vocaloid fic, right? I had this idea on mind for some time actually, but only after watching "Uso no Utahime" that I figured it out how to write it.**

**Thank you for reading. Review if you liked it. Even if you didn't like it, review anyway!**


End file.
